La Banda de Fidio
by angylopez
Summary: Edgar, Fidio, Mark, Dylan y Tiago, formaran una banda a causa de por decirlo así el destino, así estos cinco chicos comenzaran la aventura de su vida, empezando juntos a viajar a distintos lugares viviendo locuras que haran de sus vidas algo más alejado de lo cotidiano. -Humor & Friendship
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo de una aventura

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

**Advertencias: **

1-Posibilidad de OoC (Fuera del personaje), ¿Por qué pongo esta advertencia si puede que casi siempre todo lo hago en OoC? La respuesta es simple puede que este fuera de su personalidad original, pero he de decir que así nace el humor y todos se ríen mucho con eso, además puede que sea mucho o no eso depende de que locura se me ocurre.

2-Los integrantes de la banda son Fidio, Edgar, Mark, Dylan y Tiago, el de Argentina. Ahora todos se preguntan ¿Por qué Rococo no está en la banda? Es simple y sencillo la respuesta está dentro del fic, tal vez con el tiempo se dará a conocer o ahora que lean el primer capítulo lo van a entender.

3-Puede que la actualización del fic sea lenta, pero si veo que tiene éxito (?), a lo mejor me dedico a seguirlo corridamente y más seguido.

4- Necesito saber una cosa muy sencilla, si tienen alguna sugerencia para que la banda de Fidio cante alguna canción indíquenmelo en el review, ya saben como por ejemplo: "_Me gustaría que la hermosa y genial banda de Fidio (xD) canté esta canción…. _"cualquiera que sea del estilo de ellos o lo que sea. Y si quieren saber cuál es el estilo de la banda de Fidio lo leerán el este capítulo.

* * *

Era un día norma en la ciudad de Inazuma, si era la ciudad de Inazuma ya que Edgar Valtinas digo los padres de él, le habían comprado una casa o más bien una enorme mansión, bueno el punto es que en tiempo de vacaciones el chico de Inglaterra invito a sus amigos ir a su casa, por supuesto que todos aceptaron encantados y ahora los cinco chicos o sea Fidio, Edgar, Mark, Dylan y Tiago vivían bajo un mismo techo, y de hecho supuestamente cada uno tenía su propio cuarto ya que era enorme, sin embargo Mark y Dylan, quienes son grandes amigos decidieron compartir la habitación, y Fidio…. Decidió tomar el cuarto de Edgar sin su consentimiento.

—Fidio este está es mi habitación. —reclamó el chico con cabello largo.

—Es que tu cama es como de reyes, además ya deje mis cosas aquí, así que aquí me quedo. —arremetió sin sentido alguno Fidio mientras se acostaba en la enorme cama—. Por cierto, ¿Por qué tienes dos camas aquí? Si supuestamente esta es "tu habitación".

—Deja de hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

—Ah… ya sé, tú ya sabías que yo me iba a quedar aquí, pero me contradices para aplicar la psicología invertida.

—En primera eso no es verdad ni siquiera sabía que de las millones de habitaciones que hay aquí ibas a escoger la mía, en segunda es inversa no invertida, en tercera… ¡Largo de mi habitación!

— ¡No!

—Muy bien, quédate aquí para que todo mundo crea que somos raros.

— ¡Mientras yo sé quien soy no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero! —exclamó molesto el italiano—. Además todos saben que soy de Italia, —en lo que hablaba saco un mapa de su país—. Oh, tiene forma de bota, no lo sabía.

— ¡Fidio, basta!

Los dos chicos siguieron discutiendo, lo cual llamo la atención de sus amigos, Mark y Dylan, quienes primero habían hecho un enorme desastre en la cocina, y justo cuando escucharon el escándalo subieron a las habitaciones y comenzaron a espiar en la puerta

— ¿Oyes eso, Dylan?

—Sí, Mark lo escucho fuerte y claro. —respondió el chico con los lentes mientras mostraba que cuando escuchaba la oreja se le agrandaba.

—Discuten sobre el cuarto o su ropa interior —indicó Mark.

—Pues yo creo que discuten sobre su amistad.

—Da igual sigamos escuchando. —propuso el chico con cabello dorado, sin embargo la puerta se abrió dejándolos al descubierto, y quedando como unos metiches ante sus otros dos amigos—. Ah… que bonita mañana.

—Ya es tarde Mark pues ya paso del medio día así que ahora es tarde. —corrigió Dylan.

—Gracias por la aclaración, amigo mío. —dijo nervioso el ex capitán del equipo de Unicorn mientras Fidio y Edgar los miraban fijamente ya que Mark junto a Dylan traigan puesto una camisa que tenia escrito "La Banda de Fidio".

— ¡¿De dónde sacaron eso?! —preguntaron exaltados Fidio y Edgar.

—Las vendían en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó el chico de Inglaterra.

—Es que nos regalaban un chicle, además debieron haber visto la cara de Dylan. —comentó alegremente Mark—. De hecho aquí tengo una foto. —y de su bolsillo sacó una foto donde Dylan mostraba una cara de sorprendido, y la siguiente una donde ambos se caían a un pozo.

—Tengo unas dudas. —dijo Fidio mientras trataba de comprender la situación. — Haber ¿De dónde sacaron una cámara si no traían una? Y… ¿Cómo rayos se cayeron al pozo?

—Yo responderé eso —indicó Mark—. La cámara se la quite a una señora, luego de me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente tanto que me desmaye casi encima de Dylan, luego de eso él se tropezó y caímos en el pozo.

—Claro, pero…. ¿Qué hay de esa foto donde ustedes están en un carnaval abrazados con otros dos tipos? —preguntó extrañado Edgar.

—Ese día era navidad… creó. —contesto dudoso Dylan después de eso ambos sonrieron de una manera extraña y exagerada—. O tal vez era año nuevo, o el cumpleaños de Mark o el cumpleaños de Ichinose, o a lo mejor solo nos habíamos perdido.

—Lo único que no me quedo muy claro fue lo de "La Banda de Fidio". —comentó el chico con el cabello de color azul claro largo—. Ni siquiera tenemos una banda.

—Yo puedo explicar eso. —dijo Tiago, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación—. Les enseñare esto. —sacó una laptop y les mostro una página web de fans en donde habían creado el rumor de que ellos cinco habían formado una banda.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! —exclamaron los otros cuatro que no sabían de esa página.

—Y bueno…. ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Fidio—. No me gusta mentir, pero tampoco me gusta decepcionar a los que creen en mí, sin embargo no tenemos una banda de verdad, aunque…. ¿Podemos intentarlo? ¿Qué dicen chicos?

—Estás loco. —dijo Edgar.

—Mala idea. —comentaron al mismo tiempo Dylan y Mark.

—No estoy convencido. —contestó terminantemente Tiago.

— ¡Oh vamos! Que tal ser la ilusión de millones de personas, hacer sonreír a la gente con la música, intentar viajar por todo el mundo, conocer mucha gente, dormir tarde, sentir en las venas la emoción de una aventura loca sin sentido alguno, los escándalos que haríamos… ¡Toda una aventura que hará nuestra vida interesante!

Mientras Fidio daba el discurso de su vida sus amigos se estaban convenciendo, por aquellas palabras tan inspiradoras, tanto que cuando el italiano termino de hablar estiro su mano para que todos hicieran lo mismo y dieran un gran salto en equipo. Por alguna extraña razón nadie daba su mano, lo cual decepciono un poco a Fidio, sin embargo el no se rindió y sonrió alegremente, eso provoco que Tiago estirara su mano hacia donde estaba la de Fidio, luego Mark hizo lo mismo, y quien le siguió fue Dylan, por ultimo fue Edgar quien solo hizo una mueca en señal de no estar tan seguro.

— ¡Por la Banda de Fidio! —exclamo el chico italiano con cabello castaño para animar a los demás a gritar—. ¡Vamos grítenlo conmigo! —todos los otros intentaron gritar, pero lo hicieron muy bajo—. ¡Con más sentimiento!

— ¡La banda de Fidio! —gritaron todos juntos mientras daban un salto, pero al dar el salto Fidio se tropezó con Edgar, el chico de Inglaterra se tropezó con Tiago, y así sucesivamente todos se resbalaron y cayeron juntos hacia la ventana, y justamente habían caído juntos ya que no se habían soltado la mano además se habían agarrado entre ellos para no caerse, afortunadamente la piscina amortiguó su caída.

— ¡No sé nadar! ¡Ayúdenmeeeee! —exclamó desesperadamente el Italiano.

—Fidio solo párate. —sugirió el chico de Inglaterra.

—Eh… —susurró Fidio mientras hacia lo que le habían dicho—. Jejejeje, gracias.

—Como sea. —dijo Edgar para luego voltear a ver su cocina de lejos—. ¡¿Qué le paso a mi cocina?!

— ¡Nosotros no fuimos! —exclamaron Mark y Dylan.

—Edgar nunca pregunto quién fue. —indicó acusadoramente Tiago.

— ¡Y nosotros nunca dijimos que fuimos nosotros! —nuevamente volvieron a gritar ambos chicos.

— ¡Los voy a matar!

Y comenzó una persecución que duro horas lo suficiente para que Tiago junto a Fidio se encargaran de que todos se enteraran que ahora tenían una banda, por supuesto que lograron cumplir su objetivo. Ahora su único problema era aprender a tocar instrumentos y en la noche todos reunidos en la habitación de juegos estaban decidiendo que iban a tocar cada uno y que iban a cantar.

—Bueno yo quiero ser vocalista y guitarrista. —indicó el italiano.

—En ese caso yo quiero el bajo. —exigió Edgar.

—Dylan y yo tocaremos el teclado y tal vez hagamos coro.

—Ah… me gusta la batería.

—Esperen… ¡No sabemos tocar instrumentos! —gritó molesto Edgar.

—Aprenderemos no te preocupes. —contesto despreocupado Fidio.

—Además aprendemos rápido. —dijo Mark.

—Ni que lo fuéramos a arruinar. —expuso Dylan mientras se paraba y se tropezaba con un jarrón y lo rompía—. Lo siento, lo voy a arreglar.

—Yo te ayudo. —sugirió su mejor amigo, pero también rompió un jarrón valioso y una lámpara.

—Ya ni siquiera me importa. —explicó el chico de Inglaterra—. Además ni que valieran oro y…

— ¡Bueno, ya tenemos listo que vamos a tocar! Ahora falta la canción —dijo Fidio ignorando totalmente a su amigo o compañero.

—Qué tal si cantamos canciones ya existentes. —sugirió Tiago.

—Te refieres a…. revivir viejos clásicos o algo así. —comentó Edgar

—Ajá.

—El único problema que tendríamos serian los derechos de autor, pero de eso me encargo yo… —dijo Edgar mientras todos los demás seguían pensando en ese momento sonó el teléfono y quienes contestaron fueron los chicos de Estados unidos.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Dylan.

—Hola quisiera que "La Banda de Fidio" tocara en un cumpleaños.

—Oh claro como usted ordene señora. —esta vez el que contesto fue Mark.

Un rato más tarde los cinco chicos ya tenían lista su primera presentación. Ahora tendrían que aprender a tocar instrumentos, coordinarse, aprenderse canciones, tratar de no romper nada y comenzar a pensar en su apariencia. Por supuesto que los cinco chicos no tenían ni idea de música, pero lo iba a intentar, aunque en el camino se toparan con muchas dificultades y aventuras locas que harían reír a cualquiera.

Al momento justo de irse a dormir, Edgar y Fidio comenzaron otra de sus discusiones por la habitación, dicha discusión provoco el enojo de los demás pues habían pasado casi media madrugada gritándose cosas como "Sal de mi cuarto", "ahora es de los dos", "Egoísta", "presumido", "roba novias", "devuélveme mis calzoncillos". Sus demás amigos lo único que pudieron hacer fue llegar a la habitación y discutir con ellos sobre el hecho de que los dejara dormir. Claro que no hicieron caso y siguieron gritando, como último plan Tiago los noqueo a ambos dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

—Vaya ahora ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Mark.

—Dejémoslos así. —sugirió Dylan.

—Lamento esto, pero…. Qué tal si los acostamos en esa cama.

— ¿Edgar no se molestara? —preguntó el chico con cabello dorado.

—No. —contestó despreocupado Dylan.

—Como digas.

Y así los tres dejaron a sus dos amigos en una cama noqueados por el golpe que les había dado Tiago a ambos. Al fin se respiraba paz en aquella enorme mansión, todos pudieron dormir tranquilos para poder guardar energías y así dar la mejor primera impresión de su vida, aunque puede que sea un gran desastre o la mejor primera impresión de la vida, sin embargo, analizando que nadie sabe tocar nada a lo mejor solo sería el peor de los desastres de la vida, claro que son risas y todo eso.

* * *

Aquí termina mi primer capítulo de "La Banda de Fidio", fic que ya había pensado hacía mucho tiempo xD pero que no tenía tiempo para escribir hasta ahora y como comente arriba, veré si me doy el tiempo para actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Sé que no había muchas risas y todo eso, pero es que esto es como el comienzo o más bien el comienzo, y ya verán que después habrá risas y todo eso.

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Edgar y Fidio se llevaran bien?

¿Cómo tocaran los instrumentos los chicos?

¿De quién será el cumpleaños?

¿Será un verdadero desastre?

¿La casa de Edgar se arruinara?

¿Mark y Dylan seguirán robando cámaras?

Alguna duda, sugerencia o cualquiera cosa pueden dejármelo escrito en un review, gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2: ¡El Maestro Daisuke Endo!

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

El sol brillaba fuertemente en aquella ciudad de Inazuma, tanto que podría decirse que brillaba como los pantalones de oro de Edgar según "Fidio" había dicho en una ocasión, ya que por ahora el italiano estaba dormido plácidamente en la cama de Edgar donde también estaba su compañero de Inglaterra. Ninguno de los dos había despertado todavía de la golpiza que les había dado su compañero Tiago, al parecer el golpe fue tan duro que no habían despertado y eso que ya era casi el medio día.

El chico con el cabello largo abrió un poco los ojos, se sentía agotado, cansado, adormecido y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Giro su posición hacia el otro lado y logro observar un poco a Fidio, pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le tomo importancia por lo que volvió a darse la vuelta.

Y cinco segundos después surgió su reacción….

— ¡¿Qué hace Fidio en mi cama?! —se preguntó a sí mismo el chico con el cabello celeste mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación y volteo hacia donde supuestamente estaba Fidio y…. noto que no estaba—. Pero… yo lo vi, bueno supongo que solo fue mi imaginación —se levanto y escucho quejidos—. ¿Qué es eso? —buscó el origen del ruido y lo encontró era su compañero Fidio, el cual se había caído de la cama.

—Saquen a Rococo de la banda, no lo dejen entrar, quiero un panda, Edgar se ve ridículo con ese peinado. —murmuraba Fidio.

—"_¿Qué le pasa a Fidio? Dice que mi peinado es ridículo y que saquemos a Rococo de la banda…. ¿Acaso se golpeo la cabeza cuando llego a Japón?"_ —pensó el chico con cabello largo—. ¡Fidio, levántate!

— ¿Ah? —despertó el chico italiano—. ¿Por qué estaba dormido en el suelo? Acaso… ¡¿Tú me tiraste de mi cama?! Y con "tú" me refiero a ti, Edgar.

—Fidio estabas durmiendo en mi cama además tú te caíste solo.

—Oso, oso, baboso.

—Es oso, oso, mentiroso.

—Sí, si di lo que quieras oso basoso.

—Baboso. —corrigió el chico de Inglaterra.

— ¡Baboso tú!

—No me refería a eso.

—Da igual quiero saber ¿Por qué me tiraste de mi cama?

—Yo no te tire de tú cama, no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera, los dos estábamos en la misma cama.

—Oh…. Lo único que recuerdo de anoche es que discutíamos y luego llegaron Dylan, Mark junto a Tiago, seguimos discutiendo después… no recuerdo nada. —explicó el italiano.

—Siendo sincero yo tampoco recuerdo nada.

Ambos siguieron pensando hasta que sus otros tres amigos llegaron a la habitación, los chicos que acababan de entrar a la habitación tenían puesto delantales y estaban llenos de trozos de comida. Mark y Dylan traigan bandejas con el desayuno el cual tenía una carita feliz y escrito con trozos de tocino "Feliz compra de osos" lo cual era bastante irónico puesto que Fidio insistía con lo de "Baboso" o "Basoso".

— ¿Por qué dice "feliz compra de osos"'? —preguntó extrañado Edgar.

—Ah… es que los escuchamos hablar sobre osos o babosas y pensamos optar mejor por lo de los osos. —contestó Mark.

—Yo solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Por qué Edgar estaba en mi cama? —cuestionó Fidio.

—Te he dicho mil veces que esa es mi cama. —reprochó furioso el chico de cabello largo.

—Fueron tres o dos veces además ellos ya entendieron el punto.

—Pues la respuesta es sencilla…. —comentó Dylan.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—….

—Y… ¿La respuesta? —preguntaron Edgar y Fidio.

—Eso, bueno, jejejejeje eso se los explicara, Mark. —dijo nervioso y acelerado el chico con lentes azules.

— ¡¿Por qué yo?! —cuestionó alterado el ex capitán del Unicorn—. ¡Mejor que lo conteste Tiago que fue él quien los noqueo y los puso en la misma cama! —con eso ultimo la pregunta de Fidio fue contestado por obvias razones.

—Vaya no pensé que fuera tan traidores para decir que fui yo —comentó el de argentina mientras los miraba molesto—, Además los de la idea fueron ustedes.

—Yo solo quería dormir, no sugerí nada. —se defendió Mark.

— ¡No me interesa quien lo haya hecho! —exclamó furioso el chico con cabello largo—. ¡Fidio se durmió en mi cama! ¡Ahora como voy a sacarlo de mi habitación!

— ¡Edgar pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo! Pero veo que no…. Ahora me siento lastimado, ofendido, con mucha hambre y…. ¿Se van a comer eso? —preguntó el chico castaño mientras miraba la comida que habían traído sus amigos.

—Íbamos. —contestó Tiago.

—Bueno me la comeré. —dijo el chico italiano para después comenzar a tragarse la comida que había en la bandeja, sus compañero solo lo miraban ya que estaba comiéndose toda la comida de allí.

—Oigan lo lamentamos mucho. —se disculpó el chico de los lentes azules.

—Ya no importa. —dijo Edgar para luego suspirar y mirar a su amigo, Fidio el cual seguía atragantándose la comida—. Bueno…. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las once con treinta minutos. —contestó alegremente Mark.

— ¡¿De la mañana?! —cuestionó alterado el chico de Inglaterra.

—Claro ni modo que de la noche. —habló sarcásticamente Dylan.

—No me refería a eso —declaró el inglés—, Es tardísimo y seguimos sin cambiarnos ni bañarnos y….

En ese instante él se dio cuenta que sus amigos exceptuando a Fidio estaban manchados de comida lo cual significaba dos cosas habían destrozado su cocina o simplemente habían hecho un gesto amistoso y cocinaron algo, sin embargo Edgar no lo iba a tomar por el lado "amable". Exactamente por eso mismo salió de la habitación tranquilamente, bajo las escaleras las cuales eran demasiadas, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina la cual estaba limpia sin ningún daño, totalmente brillando como si nada hubiera pasado. El inglés miraba la cocina incrédulo, era imposible que estuviera limpia si sus amigos solo hacían desastres así que él trato de pensar, lastimosamente no encontró respuesta así que simplemente suspiro y trato de salir de la cocina, pero se encontró con sus pesadillas es decir sus amigos.

— ¡Edgar! ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la habitación? —interrogó Mark.

—Es que pensé que habían destrozado la cocina y…. ya no importa

—Ah, te refieres a eso…. Bueno es que no cocinamos en la cocina —comentó el chico americano con lentes azules— cocinamos en el jardín, ¿No es genial? Así ya no arruinamos tu cocina.

—En cambio su jardín y tu piscina están arruinados. —añadió acusadoramente Fidio.

Y en ese instante parecía que todos los presentas ahí iba a sufrir mucho pues nunca habían visto a su amigo tan molesto, estaba rojo de la ira, los tres chicos que habían cocinado estaban a punto de saber cuánto puede ser la ira de un chico al que le destrozan la cocina. Justamente lo primero que hicieron estos chicos fu salir corriendo lo más rápido posible, por supuesto lo primero que hicieron fue correr, pero su amigo no los estaba persiguiendo al parecer su compañero se había desmayado y el único que lo estaba "ayudando" era Fidio.

— ¡Edgar no te mueras! —gritó el italiano mientras comenzaba a golpearlo en el pecho—. ¡Vive, vive, vive, vive…!

—Eh…. Fidio así no se hace, con eso solo lo vas a matar. —opinó el argentino.

—Entonces…. Por eso se murió mi gatito.

— ¿Ma-Mataste a tu gatito? —preguntó asustado Dylan

—Sí, mi pobre gatito de peluche, lo partí en tres y mi mamá me regaño, ah que recuerdos. —dijo Fidio mientras miraba hacia el techo y sus demás amigos hacían lo mismo que él.

— ¿Hay alguna razón lógica para hacer esto? —cuestionó confuso Tiago.

—Pues no lo creo. —contestó Mark—. Además en lo que hacíamos esto, Dylan llamó al hospital.

— ¿A-Al hos-hospital? —preguntó tartamudeando el de Italia.

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó el chico de las gafas azules.

—A-Ah p-por na-nada en es-especial. —siguió tartamudeando Fidio.

Unos minutos después llego la ambulancia y los chicos hicieron lo que cualquier persona "normal" haría, bueno eso decían ellos, lo primero que Mark y Dylan realizaron fue pedirles autógrafos a los paramédicos luego tomarse una foto con ellos después los paramédicos les pidieron sus autógrafos a los dos chicos pues eran famosos por jugar en el FFI o sea Futbol Frontera Internacional. Los dos únicos que estaban pendientes del estado de Edgar eran Tiago y aunque parezca extraño, Fidio. Por supuesto que estos dos se dieron cuenta del mal comportamiento de sus otros dos amigos por lo que el italiano se encargaría de ello.

—Chicos Edgar se está muriendo y ustedes se están tomando fotos con unos tipos que ni siquiera conocen… —comentó algo molesto Fidio—. ¡Sin mí! Si van a dejar que Edgar se muera por lo menos tómense unas fotos conmigo y así hacemos más publicidad a la banda.

—Y sin Edgar… ¿Cómo formaremos la banda? —interrogó el chico argentino.

—Tienes razón. —admitió el chico castaño—. A lo mejor deberíamos decirle a los paramédicos que curen a Edgar.

Los paramédicos comenzaron a ayudar al inglés quien ya estaba casi sin respirar, por esa razón lo subieron en la ambulancia, y estaba más claro que él agua que los chicos iban a provechar la ocasión para hacer un desastre en la ambulancia. Mark junto a Dylan tocaban la sirena, Tiago trataba de hablar con los paramédicos, Fidio por alguna extraña razón estaba en un rincón de la ambulancia sin decir absolutamente nada, parecía que estaba deprimido a perturbado y por ultimo Edgar estaba poniéndose morado.

Al llegar al hospital, los paramédicos corrieron con la camilla curiosamente el chico con cabello largo ya no estaba en ella, quienes estaban ahí eran los americanos, los cuales habían dejado a Edgar tirado por accidente en el suelo de la calle. Después de unos minutos al fin el chico de Inglaterra estaba siendo atendido por doctores. Y al cabo de unas horas los doctores dejaron que los otros chicos vieron a su amigo también descubrieron la causa de su mal estado de salud.

— ¡Edgar! —exclamaron sus compañeros mientras corrían para verlo menos el Italiano quien parecía bastante nervioso.

—Chicos…. —murmuró como pudo el enfermo—. ¡Todo esto pasó por su culpa!

—Ya no te molestes con nosotros…. —reprochó Mark—, todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.

—Sí, tanto que me dejaron casi muriéndome en el suelo —acusó el inglés—. Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está Fidio?

—Hace unos minutos estaba aquí. —contestó extrañado el argentino mientras todos miraban hacia cualquier lugar para buscarlo y lo encontraron en una esquina arrinconado.

— ¡¿Fidio?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó alterado el chico con cabello largo.

Su compañero, el italiano, solo lo volteo a ver.

—Yo no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada malo. —respondió rápida y sospechosamente Fidio—. En ningún momento yo hice algo tan malo como para que nos echaran del hospital.

—Pero… ¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó Dylan quien hasta ahora ha hablado algo en la habitación.

—Está bien, se los diré… —dijo mientras comenzaba a contar—, Un día hace mucho tiempo, bueno no tanto fue hace poco, yo llegue a este hospital porque me caí en un agujero negro oscuro el cual no vi porque tenía los ojos vendados ya que estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños…..

— ¿De quién era el cumpleaños? —preguntó Edgar.

—No lo sé, yo simplemente entre como si nada.

—Entonces… te metiste en una fiesta de alguien que ni siquiera conocías.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, yo me confundí de casa! Pensé que era la mía y…. bueno esos son detalles, el punto es que cuando llegue al hospital me asuste ya que no me agradan mucho estos lugares, además me sentía asustado ya que no recordaba que me había pasado y pensé que me habían secuestrado así que hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho….

— ¡Golpeaste al doctor en la cara! —gritó el ex capitán del Unicorn.

— ¡Saltaste por la ventana! —exclamó el chico de los lentes azules.

—Le preguntaste a alguien que te paso. —habló el chico de Argentina.

—Entraste en pánico. —dijo Edgar.

—Hice todo eso en tal solo un minuto. —concluyó Fidio orgullosamente mientras ponía pose de Superman.

—Y exactamente por eso tiene prohibido entrar al hospital —informó el doctor que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—Hola doctor… Jejejeje veo que se mejoro del golpe…

—Así es niño, más te vale irte antes de que llame a seguridad.

—N-No cre-creo que s-sea ne-necesario lla-llamar a seguridad. —tartamudeó asustado el italiano.

—Sí, no es necesario Señor don doctor. —habló el americano al que nunca se le han visto los ojos.

—Ya veo… ellos son tus amigos.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Este inglés presumido es mi amigo!

—En ese caso… ¡Todos largo de aquí!

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

—No me hagan repetirlo.

—No se molesta ya nos íbamos. —dijo enfadado el argentino.

Y por alguna extraña razón los dos chicos americanos tomaron un carrito del hospital, esos carritos con los que las enfermeras usan para llevar medicina. Ambos chicos estaban subidos en el carrito por lo que iban a máxima velocidad y casi atropellan al doctor, claro que antes de salir de la habitación se habían llevado también en el carrito a Edgar y a Fidio, para complicar las cosas los cuatro chicos estaban en un carrito a una velocidad increíble a punto de matarse pues estaban a punto de cruzar las escaleras.

— ¡Chicos! ¡¿Acaso están dementes?!

— ¡No, solo estamos algo locos! —contestó gritando Mark.

— ¿Por qué no se trajeron a Tiago? —preguntó Fidio de lo más tranquilo al parecer no le preocupaba el hecho de que estaban a punto de matarse.

— ¿Es una broma? El carrito no hubiera aguantado tanto peso. —respondió Dylan.

— ¡Vamos a morir! —exclamó asustado Edgar.

— ¡Claro que no! Hemos hecho esto miles de veces. —comentó el chico con el cabello dorado.

— ¿En serio, Mark? —cuestionó su amigo americano.

—Por supuesto, no recuerdas el accidente del centro comercial.

—Pero…. Esa vez no terminamos en el basurero.

— ¡Estamos más que perdidos! —gritó el inglés.

—No te angusties, si te pones así te vas enfermar además… ¡Hay que disfrutarlo! —exclamó el chico de Italia mientras levantaba los brazos emocionado.

Así los cuatro chicos se prepararon para su destino el cual puede que consista en tener el accidente más horrible de su vida o disfrutar de la más grande acrobacia que jamás se atreverían a hacer en su vida, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de llegar a las escaleras, todos ellos sentían la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos, sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir, era algo que ya no podían soportar, tenían que hacerlo, sentían la emoción a mil, el carrito seguía a una velocidad impresionante y al llegar a las escaleras… el carrito junto con ellos estaba por los aires, para su suerte todos ellos seguía en el carrito, volaban por los aires, sentían la libertad que tanto deseaban, en especial el italiano que jamás había intentado nada así en cambio el inglés sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por el susto. El cuarteto seguía volando y comenzaron a descender.

— ¡Yahoooooooooooooooo! —gritó emocionado Dylan.

— ¡Geniaaaaaaaaal! —exclamó Mark.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritaron los otros dos chicos.

Antes de caer al suelo, todos pudieron sentir su muerte cerca, vieron toda su vida antes sus ojos, a excepción de Mark y Dylan quienes vieron la vida del otro o sea Mark vio la de Dylan y viceversa. Iban a morir si no fuera porque los cuatro cayeron en un enorme cesto de almohadas y sabanas.

— ¡Estamos vivos!

— ¡Es un milagro, Dylan!

— ¿Eso crees, Mark?

— ¡Eso estuvo fabuloso!

—Hey… ¡Esos son los niños locos que han arruinado mi hospital! —exclamó furioso el doctor enemigo de Fidio—. ¡Seguridad sáquelos de aquí!

—Parece que no ha terminado la adrenalina. —comentó totalmente emocionado el chico castaño—. ¡Vámonos antes de que nos atrapen!

Cuando comenzaron a correr Tiago se les unió, así comenzaron su primera persecución provocada por culpa del líder de la banda. Huyeron del hospital lo más rápido que pudieron, lograron escapar de la ira del doctor. Y llegaron a la casa de Edgar exhaustos, cansados, débiles y con mucha sed, por lo que al llegar a los dos americanos se les ocurrió llevar a sus amigos a la piscina y tirarlos. Su amigo de Inglaterra estaba tan enojado que el agua estaba hirviendo, pero se calmó ya que le habían dicho en el hospital que tenía que relajarse ya que le había dado un ataque de estrés junto con uno de ansiedad. Luego de eso todos se relajaron un rato hasta que el italiano se acordó de que necesitaban a alguien que les enseñara a tocar.

Una hora después Tiago ya había llamado a muchas personas para que les enseñaran a tocar, sin embargo eran espantadas por Mark y Dylan pues ellos se disfrazaban de cosas horribles, o fingían se asesinos, incluso les echaban agua en la cara. El argentino estaba molesto, no lo soportaba, era algo irritante que no consiguieran a nadie que les enseñara por culpa de esos dos.

—Chicos ¿Por qué hacen todo eso? Solo espantan a las personas.

—Es la bienvenida, quien sea nuestro maestro de música tiene que ser alguien que nos soporte y que no se vuelva loco a los dos minutos. —contestó el ex capitán del Unicorn.

—Ya… supongo que tienen razón, o a lo mejor solo están locos y desquiciados por hacer lo que se les da la gana.

—Hum… supongo que es lo primero. —indicó el chico de los lentes azules para luego sonreír de forma exagerada.

En ese momento los otros dos chicos que faltaban llegaron para unirse a la conversación.

— ¿Ya tenemos maestro? —preguntó emocionado el líder de la banda.

—No. —contestaron al mismo tiempo los otros tres chicos.

—Creó que es porque no saben dar una buena primera impresión. —comentó Edgar.

—No es verdad. —se defendieron Dylan y Mark.

— ¡Oh! Claro que es verdad. —contradijo el argentino.

—Como sea necesitamos a un maestro. —habló Fidio para luego sentarse en el suelo decepcionado.

Los cinco estaban pensando en que iba a hacer sin maestro, se sentían confundidos, no sabían que pensar, el italiano comenzó a sentir el final de la banda, pero… La enorme puerta de la casa del inglés se abrió, un gran resplandor salió de ella, todos ellos voltearon a ver, vieron una silueta de alguien posiblemente conocido. Comenzó la emoción, pensaron que se habían salvado. La luz se comenzaba a aclarar y vieron a Daisuke Endo.

— ¡Es el entrenador Daisuke Endo! —exclamó animado el castaño.

—Así es soy yo…

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó confundido Edgar.

—Escuche sobre su banda y eso de que buscan un maestro.

— ¿Usted conoce a alguien que nos pueda enseñar? —preguntó inocentemente Mark molestando obviamente al mayor de todos.

—No, de hecho pensaba que yo podía ser su maestro.

—Ya… ¿Seguro que no conoce a nadie? —preguntó molestando más a su futuro maestro de música.

—Miren si quieren me voy.

— ¡No, espere! —exclamó el líder de la banda para luego correr y agarrarlo del brazo—. Mire le pido una disculpa por mis amigos, no les haga caso les hace falta un tornillo.

—Mira niños, creo que no me quieren aquí, mejor me voy.

— ¡No se vaya! —insistió el castaño—. Quiero que usted nos enseñe.

—Bueno… está bien.

— ¡Súper! ¡Tenemos un maestro en música! —gritó con mucha alegría.

—Y a todo esto…. ¿Usted sabe tocar instrumentos? —preguntó el chico con cabello azul claro.

— ¡¿Qué si sé tocar instrumentos?! ¡Pues claro! Aunque no lo crean yo estaba en una banda cuando era joven… así que se más de lo que ustedes aprenderían en diez años de su vida.

—Ajá claro… —susurró Tiago—. ¿Puede enseñarnos ahora?

— ¿Ahora? Es que es tiempo de mi siesta y…

—Le pagare horas extras. —propuso Edgar a lo que su nuevo "maestro" acepto rápidamente.

Pasaron una hora intensa aprendiendo a como abrir los instrumentos de su empaque, bueno eso solo en el caso de Mark y Dylan. En cambio los demás lo lograron hacerlo rápido. Luego comenzaron a aprender a como tocar los instrumentos, lastimosamente cada vez que intentaban tocar sonaba tan mal que los cuadros de arte de la habitación se quemaban. Haciéndose preguntar "¿Acaso tocamos tan mal?" pregunta que fue contestada por su entrenador por decirlo así. Pasaron el resto del día y la tarde hasta la noche practicando, ensayando, aprendiendo, volviéndose mejores amigos, pues todos se estaban llevando mejor aunque claro, Fidio y Edgar seguían sin llevarse bien pues ambos quieren tener siempre la razón. Y al final normalmente gana el italiano.

Era la madrugada y decidieron descansar pues dentro de unas horas tendrían su primera presentación. Como era de esperarse Fidio y Edgar discutieron, pero esta vez no fue por la habitación ni por la cama. Ahora era por quien entraba al baño y el tiempo que se iba a tardar, obviamente Fidio era el que no dejaba entrar a su compañero al baño.

—Fidio son las tres de la mañana estuvimos ensayando por horas recalco ¡Horas! Tengo sueño, necesito dormir, y lo último que quiero ahora es ir al baño.

—Oh… el señor Edgar pide ir al baño, pues que crees ¡Yo voy a ir primero!

— ¡Basta! ¡Es mi habitación y por hecho me corresponde el baño antes que a ti!

— ¿Empezaras de nuevo con lo de "esta es mi habitación"?

—Mira italiano, ¡Quiero ir al baño!

—Ya te dije que yo voy a ir primero.

— ¡Fidio!

—Sabes en lo que discutimos ya hubiera salido del baño ¿No habías pensado en eso?

—En estos momentos no puedo pensar muy bien.

— ¡Sal de mi habitación!

— ¡No es tu habitación!

— ¡Sí lo es! Ya marque mi territorio.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Esparcí toda mi ropa por la habitación, así que ya marque mi territorio.

— ¡Fidio! ¡Quiero que te v-a-y-a-s! —exclamó deletreando el inglés.

— ¡Detesto que me deletreen! ¡Es bobo! ¡¿Por qué no simplemente hablar sin deletrear?!

— ¡Eres un oso baboso!

— ¡Basoso lo serás tú!

La discusión siguió así hasta que el castaño se encerró en el baño, para luego salir hasta las seis de la mañana ya que se había dormido en el suelo del baño, mientras que Edgar se había dormido cerca de la puerta del baño ya que esperaba a su compañero para golpearlo con una almohada y así poder vengarse, sin embargo, cuando Fidio salió del baño, se tropezó con Edgar y se desmayó por lo que ambos estaban tirados en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Todo siguió igual hasta las ocho de la mañana cuando sus demás compañeros los fueron a levantar, por supuesto que se les hizo extraño esa forma de dormir.

Al despertarlos ambos dieron una sencilla explicación, después bajaron hacia el comedor para desayunar, al rato se bañaron, se cambiaron, se arreglaron, tomaron sus instrumentos, contrataron una camioneta de esas que usan las bandas para transportarse, volvieron a comer algo, tomaron soda, pararon por gasolina para su transporte, se durmieron un rato, el italiano volvió a discutir con su amigo por el asiento, los demás solo vieron, la discusión termino y al fin habían llegado a su destino, era un lugar alquilado para hacer una fiesta, al parecer era para un niño no muy pequeño, a la banda le dio igual y entraron como si nada.

Vieron todo a su alrededor al entrar y vieron… a Inazuma Japón, todo el equipo estaba allí, también habían otros que no conocían, miraron otra vez a su alrededor, logaron fijar su vista en unos globos que decían "feliz cumpleaños número trece", eso los asusto solo habían un miembro en el equipo que era así de joven.

—Chicos… creo que sé de quién es el cumpleaños. —comentó el ex capitán del Unicorn.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Toramaru! —exclamaron todos los invitados de la fiesta al ver al niño entrar por la puerta.

— ¿Ustedes son la banda que contrate? —preguntó la madre del jugador de Inazuma.

—Eh… sí. —contestó confundido el líder de la banda.

—Oh… vengan, suban al escenario.

Los cinco subieron al escenario, cabe aclarar que todos iban vestidos de negro, quien sabe porque, el punto es que estaban allí en frente de todos los invitados, los nervios les entraron a todos trataron de controlarse, pero les sudaban las manos, sentían el corazón a mil por segundo, se les trababa la lengua, reían nerviosamente, y aún pese a eso comenzaron a tocar, pero antes de comenzar de verdad tenían que ser presentados.

—Chicos y Chicas les presento a la Banda de Fidio.

— ¡Quiero decir que está fiesta es un podrió! —exclamó el italiano.

— ¡Si, vete al demonio Inazuma! —gritaron Dylan y Mark para seguirle la corriente a su líder.

—¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!

_Happy birthday to you,*_

_Happy birthday,_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday_

—Y que pronto te vayas a la escuela, Toramaru.

Silencio total fue lo que se escucho, pero fue roto por el llanto del niño de trece años, el cual había odiado la canción completamente, ahora los cinco chicos tenían que arreglarlo.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Tiago—. El niño está llorando tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¡Plan B! —exclamó su líder.

— ¿Te refieres a la segunda canción que ensayamos? —preguntó Dylan.

—Sí, esa no tenemos otra opción, sino esto se tornara raro.

— ¡No quiero ir a la escuela! ¡Es muy cruel! —sollozaba el pequeño Toramaru.

Eso provoco que la gente se volviera loca, comenzaron a gritar "La banda de Fidio apesta", "Mark y Dylan son tontos", "Edgar es mamarracho", "Tiago no sabe tocar", "Muerte a Fidio", y por ultimo "incluyan a Rococo en la banda" lo cual provoco la ira de Fidio pues él no quiere a Rococo en la banda.

— ¡Chicos intentemos! ¿Qué podemos perder ahora?

—Como digas, Fidio.

Así es como los chicos comenzaron de nuevo, llamaron la atención del público, aunque tuvieron nervios supieron manejarlos por lo que intentaron su plan que el cual era la canción de "Highway to hell" de AC DC**

_Livin' easy, lovin' free,  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Askin' nothin', leave me be,  
Takin' everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme,  
Ain't nothin' I would rather do  
Goin' down, party time,  
My friends are gonna be there, too  
Yeah..._

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm on the highway to Hell!_  
_On the highway to Hell!_  
_Highway to Hell!_  
_I'm on the highway to Hell!_

_No stop signs, speed limit,_  
_Nobody's gonna slow me down_  
_Like a wheel, gonna spin it,_  
_Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_  
_Hey Satan, payin' my dues,_  
_Playin' in a rockin' band_  
_Hey momma, look at me,_  
_I'm on my way to the Promised Land_  
_Whoo!'_

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm on the highway to Hell!_  
_Highway to Hell!_  
_I'm on the highway to Hell!_  
_Highway to Hell, mmmmm..._  
_Don'tcha stop me!_  
_Ah! Ah! Ow!_

_[Instrumental Intermission]_

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm on the highway to Hell!_  
_On the highway to Hell!_  
_I'm on the highway to Hell!_  
_On the highway to - whoa!_  
_(Highway to Hell!)_  
_I'm on the highway to Hell!_  
_(Highway to Hell!)_  
_I'm on the high-!_  
_(Highway to Hell!)_  
_Whoa-oh yeah!_  
_(Highway to Hell!)_  
_And I'm goin' down..._

_All the waaaaay! Whoa!  
On the highway to Hell..._

Mientras cantaban, Toramaru estaba más que feliz, comenzó a cantar con ellos, todos en la fiesta comenzaron a alabarlos, se impresionaron de lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer, todo iba bien... demasiado bien, y siempre que es así es porque algo malo va a pasar y efectivamente el lugar se comenzó a incendiar, todos allí comenzaron a correr aterrados pues el fuego se extendía rápido, la banda salió, pero antes de irse ayudaron al pequeño del cumpleaños pues se había desmayado por el humo. Después todos estaban afuera sanos y salvos, sin ningún daño, para suerte de todos, los cinco chicos no podían creer lo que había pasado, su primera presentación no salió como esperaban, sin embargo no fue tan malo como pensaban.

—Creo que no fue tan malo. —opinó Tiago.

—Nos fue bastante bien. —comentó el chico con lentes azules.

—Fue divertido. —habló Mark.

—Como líder de la banda, me siento muy feliz de que tuviéramos éxito, creo que desde ahora tendremos en mente que… "con esfuerzo y dedicación todo se puede lograr".

—Estoy encantado, admito que fue divertido. —esta vez habló Edgar dejando a todos impresionados por primera vez admitía que se divertía.

Al rato Toramaru les agradeció todo, les pidió un autógrafo y unas fotos, también les pidió que se quedaran un rato más para celebrar, ahora que habían tocado ya podían disfrutar del resto de la fiesta, aunque se había quemado el lugar, la madre del chico había prevenido el hecho así que planeo una segunda fiesta en la que todo seguiría como si nada. Por lo que ahora los cinco chicos estaban invitados a pasar el resto del día en la fiesta. Y está más claro que el agua que los cinco aceptaron.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:**

*= watch?v=l4KgVckgItw de aquí saque la canción xD.

**= watch?v=s1qdK4Wyt70 está es la canción.

Y Aquí llega el segundo capítulo del Fic "La Banda de Fidio" sé que me tarde, pero ahora me di el tiempo para seguirlo ya que venía lo bueno xD

Ok agradezco mucho sus reviews me hacen muy feliz que lean mi fic. ¡Gracias!

Agradezco especialmente a Isagamboa7, Josuke Mina, Sakura Kaname, ferdita99 y canon88.

Gracias por tomar su tiempo de leer este fic. Pronto veremos los siguientes pasos de esta banda tan genial~ a mi parecer xD

Mark y Dylan son mejores amigos, recalcare algo que no se si saben de mí bueno xD no soy fan del yaoi por lo que los chicos solo serán amigos xD y lo único que yo hago es bromear xD

¡Ahora las preguntas!

¿Cómo les irá a los chicos en la fiesta?

¿Por qué Rococo no está en la banda? xD

¿Fidio seguirá insistiendo con lo de basoso?

¿Quién habrá provocado en incendio?

¿Por qué Edgar y Fidio nunca dejan de discutir? ¿Se odiaran? ¿O se volverán mejores amigos?

¿Reviews?


End file.
